User blog:Auea/Season 3 Opinions I Guess
So, season 3, seems all cool and everything so far, and here are just some of my opinions on it: *'Sibuna': The idea of Amber being left out and KT being let in just annoys me, I mean, unless they have a really really ''good reason for Amber not being in Sibuna, I will not tolerate it. I know they have to keep the members in the group capped, but seriously, does that really mean giving the boot to one of the founding members? *'KT': I don't know if I'll like her really, because it seems like really she's just being used as a plot device for the mystery. Last season, we introduced Eddie to add the mystery of who the Osirian was, and with the addition of KT, I think it sort of shows a bit of lazy writing like is it really hard to think up a plot or base the plot of the season around the original series instead of warping it? I don't know. I don't want to hold grudges against her because I could like her character, like in the promo she was in a way really funny and sarcastic and I love a sarcastic protagonist. I'm sort of half/half with her, so we'll see later. *'Willow': Don't get me started, because I really dislike her character and the writers (Diane seriously?) because look at her character description, and who does it sound like? You guessed it, she sounds exactly like Amber, minus the eccentric fashion. Just really? Amber may not be in the full season and yet you get a replacement to be so similar, even liking Alfie? And the fact that she may help with the Sibuna mystery, I hate it. As much as I love Louisa and all, the writers have no diversity in developing characters at all. *'Keddie': I don't know, I can see them as a brotp really, and I want her to be really dominant and stuff, so if Eddie's being stupid she's just like 'Eddie if you get us in trouble again I'm gonna pummel your face into the ground' that sort of relationship I guess (I mean, they wouldn't use that line, but someone needs to put him in his place, like maybe he tries to talk to her because she's the girl from his dreams but she's just like no thank you)? I mean, I don't really have a problem with Keddie as of now because I don't really like Peddie (commence the hate), so it doesn't really concern me. As long as they don't pull it off as a love triangle, I'll be happy. *'Walfie': Oh man. Walfie for me is a no. Because Willow is so similar to Amber, it feels like they're just trying to recreate the relationship really, but more based with Willow, you know? But it's like, they worked so hard in getting Amfie back together last season that practically breaking them up would be a shame, and I don't even ship it. It's just more lazy writing and she'll probably be used to stir up Amfie trouble, and don't get me wrong, I love Alfie and all, but he'll have had too many love interests in my opinion really in the past few seasons. Literally. Amber, Piper, and now, Willow. I love him but he's not the most popular of guys really, and even Amber had to grow to love him, they both had to. I don't know but Walfie just isn't my cup of tea. Also, the Walfie relationship actually just reminds me of a jarred awkward mashup of the Pifie and Amfie relationships? *'Eddie': Never liked the bucko, just never did, and him being the leader of Sibuna? Nope. Like, I know Amber's not there now, so leave the job to Fabian or something. Nina trusts Fabian probably more than she trusts Eddie despite the fact that he's the Osirian, and it would just make more sense, and he has much more logic I guess than Eddie and having hung around Nina has adapted her morals and her ideal when it comes to the gang. Eddie didn't even really know about Sibuna til the end of the season, and even then, he doesn't even know it's named Sibuna? I just, ok, I don't want him to be the leader because for me he's too reckless, and the idea that he magically is now the leader because he has fancy powers just shows how original the show can be. *'Joy': So Joy's going to do something bad, really really bad, and I found myself screaming when I found this out, only because she redeemed herself last season, and the idea that she'll be turned into the anti-hero/antagonist yet again, ugh, don't like it. I've heard rumours going around that it may be like her German/Dutch counterpart's plot line, which could be cool, but most likely it may not be pulled off well? I don't know, we'll just have to see. *'Season 3 Spoilers''': The idea that it's going to be darker is a total yes, but I don't know how dark something can get, especially because it's a kid's show? I mean, I doubt it'll be as dark as I'm imagining, but something grittier will probably be my cup of tea (as long as it's an actual mystery this time). And Robert Frobisher-Smythe as a villain? That's a cool idea really and his head in that weird urn thing, wow, seems pretty cool (especially as well because we thought he was a good guy mainly, and at worst just a total troll when it came to all the tunnels and such but an antagonist?) The new teacher lady that's evil, she looks pretty menacing but a bit similar to Vera so far, eh? Vera was a deliciously evil antagonist, even worse so than Victor and Rufus quite honest, so I'm hoping this woman will be just as evil if not more. Also, if the first line of the season is 'Whoa, you're not Nina!', I'm going to cry, because I'd much rather have a glimpse of the evil first instead of all the arrivals just to set up the dark mood, ya know what I'm saying? So those are just a collection of my opinions on the subject matter, all extremely long and if I were to be quite honest I was rambling a lot but I want to hear your opinions as well. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts